


Как дружить с Харви Спектером

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Как дружить с Харви Спектером

Майк знает, что Харви будет недоволен таким исходом. Но в тот момент действительно думает не о Харви и его одобрении, удовольствии или чем-то еще, а о Рейчел, которая хороший друг и хороший человек и не заслужила всего этого. Майк предлагает Кайлу сделку, понимая, что тот видел уже достаточно, чтобы не пойти на неё, это не более чем привычка проверять возможные варианты. Когда Харви, недовольно поджав губы, уходит, Майку становится легче.  
Потом уже за стеклом просторного кабинета, за надёжной спиной Донны, Спектер выговаривает все то, что и так понятно, и за что Майк совершенно не чувствует себя виноватым. Но Майк слушает. И думает, что понимает, почему у Харви нет друзей: есть благодарные клиенты, есть наставники, которые им могут гордиться, есть множество тех, кто искренне им восхищается или мечтает затащить в постель... или и то, и другое - а друзей нет. Майку даже немного жаль становится, что он это так отчетливо увидел.  
Когда вечером после корпоратива для младших сотрудников, Майк в поддержании традиции, поднимается в квартиру Харви, чтобы отметить удачно проведенную сделку, он не улыбается, он серьезен, сосредоточен и даже немного грустен. Харви списывает всё это на проигранный постановочный процесс. По крайней мере до того момента, когда Майк, нетвердой походкой дошагав до него, не обнимает за шею, норовя погладить по волосам и прижать к себе, словно больного ребенка. Сказать, что Харви опешил - это не сказать ничего. Даже хваленая адвокатская реакция не спасает его от обалделого ступора, когда Майк не слишком трезво сопит ему в макушку и с утешающей интонацией выдает: «У тебя есть я».  
Харви заставляет Майка сесть на диван, а сам поднимается и сверху вниз всматривается в лицо своего стажера. Майк сползает по спинке и смотрит мутно-соболезнующе, и это неимоверно раздражает.  
\- Во-первых, я тебе уже говорил: не умеешь пить, не пей. Это отвратительно выглядит, когда юриста так развозит, - Харви наполняет свой бокал виски, досыпает льда и делает вид, что не замечает обиженно надутых губ, когда второй, предназначавшийся Майку, стакан, отправляется обратно в бар. - А во-вторых, объясни, что ты сейчас имел в виду.  
\- Друзья, - поясняет Майк многозначительно. Харви думает, что его следует заткнуть и уложить спать, потому что логика и у трезвого Майка Росса порой странная, и разговаривать тут сейчас не с кем. Майк продолжает с нажимом, пытаясь ухватиться за Харви, которого почему-то двое: - Мы с тобой можем быть друзьями.  
Харви щурится насмешливо над краем бокала, но Майку сейчас море по колено – он неловко поднимается с дивана и вцепляется в своего босса, утыкаясь носом в ворот рубашки:  
\- Всем нужны друзья.  
Горячее дыхание на шее и уверенные объятья будят мысли совершенно не дружеского характера, но отталкивать Майка не хочется. Да и зачем? Если говорить прямо в ухо, то, может, до горе-помощника дойдёт быстрее...  
\- Сегодня ты проиграл потому, что боялся сделать больно своей подружке.  
Майк резко отцепляется, почти теряя равновесие – если б не рука Харви, придержавшего парня за талию, Майк бы с размаху плюхнулся на диван – и смотрит на Харви, забавно нахмурившись:  
\- Ты уже говорил это.  
\- Но ты, похоже, так и не понял, - Харви ставит так и не допитый виски на столик и пытается вести Майка в спальню. – Но мы поговорим об этом утром, а сейчас – спать.  
\- Я не за этим сюда пришёл, - Майк пытается упереться пятками в пол, но у него не слишком хорошо получается. Зато получается внезапно быстро справиться с ремнём на брюках Харви.  
\- О да, мы оба знаем, зачем ты сюда пришёл. Но сначала ты пойдёшь в душ, - Харви отцепляет руку Майка от своих штанов.  
Майк улавливает эту интонацию уставшего родителя и послушно делает шаг назад:  
\- Да, мамочка.  
Майк не закрывает дверь ванной. Не то, чтобы специально, просто ему не приходит в голову, что с Харви это имеет смысл. Майк задумчиво оглядывается и принимается расстёгивать рубашку. Галстук жутко мешает, пиджак цепляется рукавами за руки и вообще процесс раздевания всё больше напоминает головоломку - до организма начало доходить, сколько алкоголя в него влили за последний час. Майк упрямо выпутывается из рубашки...  
Харви достаёт кофе из шкафчика — зерна сильной обжарки, какой-то безумно дорогой бленд, кажется, колумбийский — прислушиваясь к тишине в ванной, где уже давно должна была шуметь вода.  
В ванной Харви застаёт Майка прыгающим на одной ноге в попытке вывернуться из штанов и едва успевает подхватить. Об белоснежный прохладный кафель они прикладываются вместе. Майк, тёплый и сонный, почти сразу пытается устроиться поудобней, изворачиваясь и настырно утыкаясь губами чуть выше ворота рубашки. А у Харви перед глазами звёзды и канарейки - чёртовы мультяшки, о которых каждый раз вспоминает Харви, глядя на своего помощника, совершающего наивную глупость - и движения Майка вызывают вполне определённую реакцию, как и в комнате, когда Майк практически висел на нём, как и до этого в офисе, когда Росс стоял напротив, заявляя, что не хочет быть таким, как Харви... только тогда перед глазами Харви не мельтешили чёртовы звёзды и канарейки.  
\- Если собрался спать, будь добр, слезь с меня и отправляйся в кровать, - Харви умеет держать себя в руках и никогда не спит с пьяными помощниками. Но Майк вообще исключение из всех возможных правил и принципов, хотя бы потому, что до его появления Харви никогда не позволял себе спать с помощниками, даже с трезвыми.  
\- Я собираюсь не спать, - Майк, видимо, для убедительности, обхватывает коленками бёдра Харви и начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Харви перехватывает руку Майка и пытается подняться, не уронив при этом горе-соблазнителя. Майки тут же послушно замирает под его прикосновениями, а потом тянется к губам. Поцелуй смазывается - Майк даже на коленях ухитряется поскользнуться и дёрнуть ворот рубашки. Пуговицы чуть слышно стучат по белому кафелю, но Харви, в общем-то, готов простить Майку и куда большее, чем испорченная рубашка, тем более, что вот так - кожа к коже - значительно лучше. Майка это тем более не останавливает, он снова тянется к губам Харви, на этот раз крепко вцепившись в его шею, чтоб наверняка...  
Харви придерживает Майка за затылок, другой рукой едва ощутимо проводя по выступающим позвонкам. Целовать собственного практически голого помощника, сидя на полу собственной ванной - Харви не позволял себе ничего подобного с колледжа, когда переспал с подопечным новичком из братства. Впрочем, тащить Майк в кровать, чтобы происходящее хотя бы немного казалось пристойным, не хочется совершенно. Наоборот, Харви ощущает настойчивое желание разложить помощника прямо здесь и трахнуть так, чтобы стоны Майка рикошетили от кафельных стен и множились гулким эхом. Харви разрывает поцелуй, нетерпеливо стягивая с себя рубашку и футболку.  
Майк, не то чтобы сильно охотно, отцепляется от шеи Харви, просто чуть сползает по его ногам и тянется к застёжке брюк. Харви откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и смотрит выжидательно и поощрительно, "покажи, на что ты способен". На этот раз Майк его не разочаровывает - быстро справляется с преградой из брюк и боксёров, облизывает губы, глядя сверху вниз, и медленно наклоняется. Отсасывает он горячо и азартно. Харви улыбается, и никак не может сфокусироваться на чём-то одном, по телу короткими разрядами прошивает удовольствием - заниматься сексом с Майком почти как обниматься с изолированной высоковольтной линией: убить не убьёт, но нервы пощекочет... и Харви не всегда удаётся вовремя с этим совладать.  
Так что он тянет Майка вверх, заставляя с разочарованным стоном оторваться от своего увлекательного занятия, целует глубоко и жёстко, напоминая, кто здесь главный, и мягко подминает под себя, параллельно ловко стащив с Майка последнюю одежду.  
Майк тут же обнимает его ногами за талию, прижимается тесно, тянется за очередным поцелуем. Он горячий, нетерпеливый и настойчивый... и от него совершенно срывает крышу - Харви готов это признать, когда оставляет яркую метку чуть выше правой ключицы и чувствует, как Майк немного прогибается, чтобы подготовить себя. Харви со смешком шлёпает помощника по руке и касается влажных губ Майка. Майк улыбается соблазнительно и открыто, послушно облизывает пальцы - Харви щурится, а под веками снова вспыхивают мультяшные звёзды.  
У Майка на щеках лихорадочный румянец и сбитое дыхание, а внутри он тесный и горячий. Харви двигается медленно, упиваясь этими ощущениями, видом и стонами Майка. Звуки и впрямь отражаются от белого кафеля, множатся, длятся - Харви хочется закрыть глаза, но невозможно оторвать взгляд от Майка. Тот мечется нетерпеливо, стонет громче, чертыхается сквозь зубы, шарит слепо руками по плечам и спине Харви, по белым плиткам, но не просит ускориться. Вместо этого Майк выгибается и закусывает губы, и Харви срывается сам, с глухим стоном вбиваясь внутрь. Воздух густеет и становится трудно дышать, но это не важно, потому что остановиться всё равно невозможно. Харви едва касается Майка, когда тот судорожно впивается пальцами в его плечо и кончает с протяжным стоном. Харви движется ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем разрядка уносит и его, оставляя феерическое ощущение, почти как после выигранного дела.  
\- Кажется, я снова выиграл, - сообщает Харви куда-то в шею Майка.

***  
Харви просыпается первым. Он всегда просыпается первым - потому что жаворонок и ещё потому, что привык быть первым во всём. Майк спит, собственнически зацапав себе обе подушки - в одну уткнулся носом, а вторую обнимает. Харви усмехается и выбирается из постели. За широкими окнами встаёт солнце, в квартире пахнет винилом, книгами и немного другим человеком - для этой квартиры редкость, но Майк удивительно гармонично вписался в обстановку. Даже брюки Майка и оторванные им пуговицы рубашки вписываются в интерьер, хотя Харви, зайдя в ванную, запинается о первые и громко шипит, наступив на вторые. Контрастный душ улучшает и без того приподнятое настроение. Харви, довольно насвистывая, включает кофе-машину.  
\- Доброе утро, - приветствует он сонного, едва выбравшегося из спальни Майка. - Будь добр, прибери за собой в ванной.  
Майк что-то сонно бормочет. Харви усмехается - стажёр бос, встрёпан, целомудренно завёрнут в простыню и так до сих пор и не открыл глаза.  
Грохот, через минуту раздающийся из ванной, подтверждает опасения Харви - Майк тоже запнулся о собственные брюки.  
После душа Майк вроде как проснувшийся и даже весьма бодрый. Хотя мятые брюки и рубашка портят впечатление. Он почти с головой ныряет в холодильник за яйцами и молоком, потом в шкафчик за сковородкой. Харви наблюдает за ним немного лениво, наслаждается кофе и размышляет, какой костюм имеет смысл одолжить Майку, чтобы по фирме не поползли опять слухи. Поставив на стол свою тарелку, Майки придвигает стул и замирает, глядя на Харви, сосредоточенно хмурится - вспоминает вчерашний вечер.  
Харви не слишком интересно играть в гляделки, так что он перелистывает газетную страницу и интересуется небрежно:  
\- Ты всё ещё считаешь, что мы можем быть друзьями?  
\- А? Кхм... пф... - Майк едва не давится яичницей и торопливо кивает. - А разве нет?  
\- У тебя интересные представления о дружбе, - Харви по-прежнему смотрит в газету и пьёт кофе, наблюдая за помощником лишь краем глаза, а Майк думает: «Кто бы говорил», - он же видит, что у Харви с этим гораздо сложнее.  
\- Если бы мы не были друзьями, ты не стал бы делать для меня всего того, что сделал, - говорит Майк. И добавляет, опережая возражения: - Если бы мы не были друзьями, вчера вечером ты бы выставил меня за дверь прежде, чем я успел бы что-то сказать. И... - Майк делает паузу, отпивая кофе. - Тревор.  
\- Тревор что? - уточняет Харви недовольно. Это могло бы сойти за ревность, будь на месте Харви кто-то другой, но в ревнующего Харви Спектера Майк не верит. Хотя следующая фраза заставляет его усомниться в своём неверии, потому что Харви допивает свой кофе и интересуется с риторической интонацией: - Или с ним ты тоже спал, напившись на корпоративной вечеринке?  
\- Н... нет. Конечно, нет, - выдыхает Майк с нервным смешком, уже жалея, что вообще вчера всё это затеял, потому что - как можно дружить с тем, кто... Майк предпочитает не додумывать мысль - сейчас важнее донести то, что он на самом деле имел в виду, когда вспомнил про Тревора. - Ты беспокоился. Как беспокоятся о друзьях...  
Харви выгибает бровь, всем видом выражая искреннее удивление. Он явно расценивает свой поступок как-то совсем иначе.  
\- Кто-то уже опаздывает на работу, - Харви поднимается, обрывая разговор. Следует ещё найти Майку подходящий костюм и добраться до офиса.  
Майк хмыкает и, допив кофе, уточняет самому себе:  
\- Мы всё равно друзья.


End file.
